Just The Way You Are
by AliceStone25
Summary: Newly crowned King Poppy is in search for a Queen! Perhaps the most suitable option is closer than he thinks. Or at least that's what his mother says. (Fem!Branch X Male!Poppy)


"Hi Branch! How are you? I hope alright! Because you look alright, but I think you always look like that anyway~! No..."

"Hey Branch? How it all doing? Nice evening huh? Really beautiful weather right?  
No. Too much questioning."

"UGH! Why!?"

King Poppy was not happy.

For the first time in his life he was actually unhappy, nervous, and quite sweaty. Well, aside from the whole 'losing his colors' deal with the Bergens.

Which was quite surprising considering his usual goofy outgoing personality. It was probably the fact that now he was a leader.

The official king of the trolls.

Now that his mother thought he was ready, Poppy couldn't help but feel a bit insecure at times. It was a big change, and little by little it has taken a while to get used to being referred to as 'King' instead of 'Prince'.

The responsibility that was now upon his shoulders was intense. But at the same time, fun to be able to help in the construction of the new homes in the Troll Tree.

Taking care of the newborn babies, organizing the distribution of food and clothing, and even going to meetings with King Bridge about the law between both their tribes.

Yes, things were quite tiring lately. But thanks to a lot of help from Branch and his friends, he had gotten used to the royal routine after a couple of months.

However, just when he thought things were perfectly back on track, Poppy's mother came to him with a question that almost made him puke rainbows.  
 _ **"So, when are you getting married?"**_

 _ **Nearly choking in his Trix cereal, Poppy stared wide eyed.**_

 _ **"Huh?!"**_

 _ **"You heard me young man, I'm not living forever and my will before I go is to see my grandchildren!"**_

 **"** _ **Um**_ **...** _ **Mom**_ _ **there are...Certain things that a troll doesn't do until he's in a certain age... Cause come on! I don't need a wife!"**_

 _ **"You, and the entire kingdom, need a queen. Plus don't tell me that you don't have any suitors."**_

 _ **"Well..."**_

 _ **Taking another spoonful, Poppy began to wonder in his own thoughts of depression, until the older woman spoke again.**_

 _ **"How about that Branch girl? You two are awfully close."**_

 _ ***SPIT!***_

 _ **Queen Peppy's hair was suddenly drenched from top to bottom in milk, while the young King began cleaning furiously after muttering 100 apologies.**_

 _ **Poppy's face was burning hot, and it**_ __ _ **was obviously not because of the warm summer heat.**_ __

As you may have guessed, Poppy has never even once thought about marriage.

Sure it would probably come one day in due time, but now seemed a little too soon. Especially with all the changes that were already in his life.

If he ever did consider someone, it would have probably been Creek. However, he already knew that now it was not an option. Thus, it all came back to Branch.

The troll that was once as grumpy as an owl.

The troll that was mean to everyone for 20 years straight.

The troll who gave him (and the entire village) back his colors and hope when he needed them the most.

And the troll he had fallen in love with.

Yes, he would admit it. He held deeper feelings for Branch than for any other troll he'd known. Even his mother.

When she was still grey and moody, Poppy didn't think much about her, except that he made his personal goal to make her happy. Since he would be King someday, he wanted to help ALL of his people.

However, during their trip to Bergen town, his perspective on her began to slowly change.

Little things like the poetry she was passionate about, her attempts to be as cheerful like everyone else, and her opening up to talk about her tragic past could only be described as cute.

Suddenly, by the end of the trip, Poppy started to notice the pretty light blue shade of her eyes that was usually hidden behind her dark bangs.

Now with her color back, Branch was even more beautiful than ever. That dark hair now framed her face perfectly and sometimes Poppy wanted to think that her eyes would sparkle a little too.

A dreamy sigh escaped the young King's lips, and it was then that he came back to his current dilema.

The plan was to ask his troll friend to marry him.

After many days of consideration, and constant spying on his 'lover', Poppy knew that she was the one.  
His heart would flutter just by hearing her sweet voice.

As mentioned before, he had never felt such emotion for anyone before. Not his friends, nor his mother, not even Creek who he once thought he loved.

When the spiritual guru troll had betrayed them, it broke Poppy's heart, but surprisingly by the time they moved into the Troll Tree he had already forgotten about it.

He still remembered how precious she was to him, but now he could only put someone in that special pedestal at the moment.  
The troll that haunted his every thought for the last 3 months.

"I love Branch."

Poppy said those words to himself in the mirror with no hesitation, eyes full of nothing but truth.

"Now why is it so hard to say it to her face?!"

 _"Because your scared of what she'll say, idiot!"_

And there was his consciousness with the cruel reality of things. His true fears were shown into the light.

Not necessarily fear of rejection, because Branch had all the right to choose who she'd want to get married with.

It was more fear of losing her.  
Fear of not being good enough for her, and then she'd end up falling for someone else instead.

"Poppy! Are you done yet? Breakfast is ready and we have some guests waiting for you!"

Queen Peppy's voice echoed through the trunk tree room, bringing Poppy back to his senses and making him rush around for his clothing.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute! Offer them cupcakes will you?"

"Already did honey!"

"Thanks mom!"

 _"Guess this will have to wait."_

With one last look at himself in the mirror with his royal attire, the pink male troll sighed, and went downstairs to start another day.

Meanwhile, on the outsides of the Troll Tree, another blue haired troll had already started her routine a while ago.

Branch was set to gather enough sticks for her new tree house on the upper sides of the tree.

Just because they were friends with Bergens now, didn't mean that she wouldn't take precautions though.

Booby traps for predarator animals had been installed prior to the construction, such as for wild bears, bees, wolfs, eagles; you name it.

The old bunker was still in the underground tunnel, but now it was used as that, a bunker just for emergencies. Also for food supply in winter.

Brushing both hands on the sides of her working clothes, Branch smiled in approval.

Ever since they had moved into the Troll Tree, she had been busy 24/7 with helping other trolls to build their houses, that she didn't have time to work on her own.

She wasn't complaining though. It was to help Poppy after all, and she owed him a lot.

Tiring of course, but still satisfying to help others.

"Hey Branch!"

Startled by the sudden noise, she stumbled a bit backwards and holding on tightly onto the leaves for balance.

A pair of giggles came from below her, and that's when she noticed Satin and his twin sister Chenille, the only trolls tied together with they're hair.

"OH, Um.. H-Hi guys!"

Even after an entire year, it has been difficult for Branch to get used to other trolls talking to her. She had spent 20 years in isolation that she always felt socially awkward around them.

She tried her best, and had gotten much better at it. But right now she humiliated herself a bit, so that wasn't much of a boost of confidence.

"Say Branch. Where can we find more twigs for bonfires?" Spoke Satin.

"We heard that you are an expert!" Said Chenille.

With a quick back flip and holding on tightly with her hair, the blue troll fell gracefully next to both of her visitors with a small smile.

"I was actually headed over there myself. You can tag along if you want."

"Sweet~!" Both twins sang together.

Giggling to herself, Branch began leading the way inside a far off area of the tree. Her companions followed close behind her, probably scared they might get lost.

To ease the tension a bit, Branch tried to start a conversation.

"So, what do you need bonfires for?"

Satin was the one who turned her way with a confused expression, and for a minute the blue troll thought she asked something weird.

"What do you mean what they're for? For tonight's party of course!"

 _"A party? Tonight?"_

Re-thinking about all the scheduled events of the year, she couldn't think of anything that would fall in that day.

Sure she was never aware of parties before, but now she would always be the first one to receive an invitation from the royal council.

Ever since Poppy became King, his responsabilities did not give him enough time to do his handmade invitations like he used to.

Now they were all printed the same as panflets or flyers.

"There's a party tonight?"

"Yup! Poppy must of thought of it last minute. The anniversary of us living in the Troll Tree! PURE. EPIC. FUNKY!"

 _"One year anniversary huh? Guess it was today... Almost forgot."_

"And the flyers say, that tonight our Poppy is finally becoming a full fledged adult troll!" Spoke Chenille.

"Full fledged adult troll? What are you talking about?"

Both twins' excitement was suddenly diminished, like if someone had paused a movie. It was as if in that moment, they realized that Branch seriously didn't know about the party.  
Looking at one another with uncertain glances, the blue troll was starting to get worried for her friend's well being.

The words that came next however, left her stone cold.

"Branch... Poppy's getting married.."

For a moment, she didn't know how to react. She was just standing there looking at them both with a look in her eyes that she thought she'd never use again.

In part, it was good for him and the kingdom. Him getting married meant a new queen, and a new queen meant happiness for everyone.

 _"Poppy... Married? Wow.. "_

"You OK there, mate?"

Blinking suddenly, Branch broke out of her spell to look at both trolls eyeing her with concern. Letting her bangs cover her left eye again, she spoke in a rushed tone:

"Oh yeah! I'm OK, just... A little shocked cause you know... Never knew Poppy had it in him hehehe..."

Walking up ahead of them again, she started to look anywhere but at the duo, and suddenly even changed topic at if they needed her help with anything.

The twins didn't pry any further, and simply told her that they could use her building experience for the best type of material out there.

Branch only nodded and smiled, but deep inside she felt a bit concerned over the fact that she hadn't received an invitation yet to said party.

As they kept getting closer to the stick supplies, her thoughts simply wouldn't leave her alone for mere curiosity.

"Good morning elders! How are you all this fine morning~?"

Poppy had just finished walking down the stairs from his room on the 2nd floor. Just as his mother had said, the elderly council of the village was gathered across their dinning room table, waiting.

Each place in front of them was served with an individual cupcake, proof that they had started to get impatient. However, they waved at him with almost the same enthusiasm as him in mere seconds.

"Good morning Poppy! Really nice weather huh?"

"Prefect for a nocturne party to celebrate our freedom!"

Poppy laughed at the council's optimistic vibe, and sat down next to his mother munching a cupcake of his own.

"Yes indeed. So, what brings you here so early? I thought we would start decorating at around dawn."

The head of the troll council, Snatchel, swallowed the cupcake he had eaten and then spoke in a more calm tone.

"Ah yes. The council was discussing over the fact of having Bergens in the party or not.  
Considering the obvious size difference and amount of food we have, it came to our attention in order for this 'special' celebration to not be postponed."

"Well it isn't much of a problem as long as they stay outside of the Tree. I mean, our speakers are loud enough for them to jam, and they can bring their own snacks."

Poppy's new responsibility allowed him to mature a bit more, and think about actual life threatening situations to his kingdom. Well, also Branch might of rubbed off on him.

Also, it was indeed a 'special' celebration.

The council had proposed the idea to him the other day, and the young King actually though it was perfect.

Not just for the 1st anniversary of them living in the Troll Tree, neither of them being in peace with the Bergens.  
Oh no, what he wanted, was for this occasion to be perfect to ask his loved one to marry him.

He believed it would be romantic and something Branch might enjoy. Thus, he agreed in a heartbeat.

"Then it's settled! We are most excited to meet our future queen, your highness."

"Indeed! It was a bit of a shock to hear the news, but congratulations!"

Poppy's face instantly turned red with embarrassment, and all he did was brush it all off excusing himself to the bathroom.

The laughs could be heard even when he came to his door and shut it closed. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his pink locks in deep thought.

Approaching a small coffee table in the middle of the room, there in the center, was a small halfway-made invitation.  
All he had to think of now, were the words. The most difficult part of it all.

They had to be perfect!

He wasn't going to confess in this letter, oh no. It was a simple invitation to tonight's party. Yet it became extremely difficult for Poppy to express himself.

It would take a while, but it was still worth trying.

 _"Hope you like it, Branch."_

The afternoon had come quickly without no warning for Branch.

She had spent all day helping the twins collect enough firewood for the entire village's bonfires.  
When she took it all to the center Plaza, many had come to thank her for all her hard work, and she would only politely thank them in return.

Just a normal day in her new life.

She had decided to come back home to get ready for the party. The twins insisted on her coming even if she didn't receive a proper invitation. The party was open to everyone after all.

Branch only agreed because she didn't want to feel left out again, and probably hoped to see Poppy there.

 _"He'll most likely be busy with his bride, though... "_

Once again the pain resonated in her heart like a drum that wouldn't stop for anything.

It was no secret her crush on the young King. She's admired him from afar for a really long time, which is why she felt connected with Bridge the moment they met.

That poem she resited in the heat of the moment during his date with Queen Gristle wasn't improvised either. Those were her true thoughts on the once troll prince.

Back then of course, she shut them all away. But now, with her true colors back, it was quite difficult to manage at times. So difficult, that even others from the village had figured it out by now.

Thus, the thought of him being with someone who wasn't her was obviously painful. Even more so with not knowing who the future queen was.

Once upon a time she would have guessed Creek, but now she doubted that was an option.

Branch had arrived at her home rather quickly, and was now looking for the key in her pockets. When she found it, she began to approach the keyhole with it, until she felt something under her feet.

There, on top of her 'Go Away' rug (that she'd have to remove later now that she thought of it) was a flyer to tonight's celebration.

Picking it up, she noticed there was something else attached to it. It was a bit heavier than a flyer, so she checked behind, and there was something taped into it.

With transparent tape, a navy blue letter was placed right there. With cursive writing, stood her name right on front.

Her heart skipped a beat for a minute, and in the next, she was ripping it from its prision and opening it delicately.

As predicted, inside was a handmade card with once again her name on it, many paper hearts and animals in between.  
From the middle popped a big drawing of Poppy and herself hugging. Glitter all around it, and googly eyes for both of them.

Branch could not contain the huge smile that was plastered on her face. Poppy didn't forget about her.  
In fact, he took time from his busy schedule to make her a personalized invitation just like he used to.

But this time, Branch would attend. Now she had more of a reason to do so.

Opening the card, the blue troll expected singing and dancing to come in a form of art, but instead she saw writing in neat cursive.

Poppy must have spent hours to try to write it right, since Branch knew that it wasn't his strongest Fort.

 _ **"Dear Branch:**_

 _ **For starters, hi! I hope your doing OK since we haven't really seen each other since the sun festival. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to hang out :( Lately I've been really busy with getting to go everything together around here and it's been a tiny bit stressful.**_

 _ **Also sorry for sending this the last minute, I just wanted to make your invitation perfect so you wouldn't have an excuse to miss the party!**_

 _ **Speaking of which, even though the flyer says that it starts at 9 PM, could you stop by my house at around 7:30?**_

 _ **I hope this reaches you at a reasonable time so you can come.**_

 _ **Have fun, and don't forget to bring snacks xD**_

 _ **Love, Poppy 3**_

Laughing slightly at the goofiness of the letter, Branch actually pictured the troll King saying all those things, and it all made her heart flutter.

Until what the letter said finally sinked in.

 _"At 7:30?! What time is it?!"_

Her wrist watch indicated 6:47 in glowing red numbers, and the blue troll practically knocked her door down running towards the shower.

 _"I hope that I can make it! Don't freak out!"_

It would be a total disaster if she showed up late to her date with Poppy.

 _"Wait, date? This isn't a date right?"_

"UGH!"

Smacking her head again the bathroom tiles, she groaned at her blushing face in the mirror.

This would be a long night.

"For the last time Poppy, you look fine!"

"Are you sure? Maybe I need a bit more glitter, just in case."

"Honey, you already used half a bottle. I think you'll be OK."

Poppy was dressed in a dark pink suit surrounded of a purple lighting and glitter that was meant to help him sparkle. His hair was brushed neatly leaving his ears exposed and parted in half.

His crown was sitting in the coffee table of his room, waiting for tonight's party to begin. He would only wear it when he went outside. Casual-but-not-too-casual attire instead.

The clock was ticking and he was nowhere near ready to talk to Branch. He had been rehearsing for God knows how long, and yet whenever he saw her, he would cower away with some overactive excuse.

Queen Peppy must have noticed her son's nervousness, for she placed her left hand on top of his right one, preventing him from shaking.

Poppy turned towards his mother, and gave her a forced smile. The woman only laughed slightly and pressed her right hand against his cheek.

"Why do you worry so much?"

Placing his open palm against his mother's, the young King sighed in defeat, and just said:

"What if she says no? What if she's already with someone? I mean, many trolls must have noticed her by now."

Chuckling, the Queen spoke in a hushed tone:

"You know? You're usually so cheerful and full of confidence, yet whenever you actually get nervous, you were always really exaggerated. You two have more in common than I thought."

Poppy laughed along with his mother, easing the tension a bit.

She was right though.  
He WAS exaggerating.  
Even if any of those crazy scenarios were true, Branch would still be his friend.  
His best friend.  
Even if that term didn't sound as appealing, he would be happy as long as she was.

He has spoken to Branch a thousand times. It wasn't any different from before

*Knock Knock*

With a small gasp, the pink troll turned to look at his handmade clock. It read 7:31

The Queen gave her son a thumbs up, and then climbed the stairs to her room, closing the door roughly to prove that she wouldn't interrupt.

Another knock came, and with a deep breath, Poppy walked towards the door with a lot more confidence.  
He opened the door in a swing motion, quickly smiling at his visitor with his characteristic cheerfulness.

"Hey there Bran-"

And suddenly, all that 'confidence' was sent down the underground drain.

In front of him stood a troll, who he would have never recognized if it weren't for the handmade invitation that she had between her hands. The invitation he made for _her._

Branch had always looked beautiful to Poppy, but right now, the only word that could be similar to describe her would have to be dazzling.

Her dark navy blue hair was slightly curled at the top, leaving her characteristic bangs covering her left eye.

The dress she wore was simple, yet elegant and completely her style.

It was a turquoise color with light blue straps that covered her knees. It had green spots that were splattered all around it, and brown at the center of them.

With light blue flats to complete it all. She looked like a princess.  
A future queen, actually.

"Um... Hey Poppy. Sorry I'm late, I just had to take a quick shower before leaving."

 _"Poppy, focus!"_

"Um no problem! You look... Amazing by the way. Come on in."

Branch walked right pass him, and the pink troll saw the tips of her ears a dark blue, indication of her blush.

"Thanks. Satin and Chenille insisted for me to wear something formal, and we'll it's all I had. You look great yourself. "

The dress was too colorful to have been one she owned when she was still black and white. She must of done it just recently so it could combine with her.

Branch sat down in the couch as usual, and Poppy simply closed the door again, and began looking for board games.

The next hour was spent in them goofing off, playing Uno, Guitar Hero, and even Karaoke machine.

Laughs filled the room and Poppy was starting to realize how much happiness this troll gave him. Which brought a little more nervousness back, now remembering why he invited her over.

"So, when were you gonna tell me?"

'Shake It Off' had ended in the DDR machine right on time when Branch asked that question (Where Poppy totally won, and wasn't being defeated by his date)

"About what exactly?"

Grabbing a pair of bottles of water, he tossed one over to the blue troll, who caught it with no difficulty.  
She took a long sip, and then suddenly began fixing her hair for a bit as she spoke:

"Well that you were getting married, silly!"

Nearly chocking on the water, Poppy froze momentarily as he stared at Branch, who was drinking from her water again.

Afterwards, she spoke:

"I mean, I would asume that you'd at least say who they are, you know?

For a moment, the young King could have sworn he saw her looking down at her own hands with sadness.  
But she turned to him with a smile before he could think about it.

"I really hope you thought this through."

"I did, believe me."

"So what's she like?"

They both sat down on the couch again, and simply stayed silent for a minute. Poppy to collect his thoughts, and Branch to brace herself to the great reveal.

"Well... "

The young King began, while scratching at the back of his neck suddenly. His cheeks were getting a darker shade of red, and he twirled a lock of his pink hair in his fingers.

Branch found it both girly and dorky. Either way, it was cute as well.

"She's the bravest troll I've ever met. She may not have always been so open to others, but now that she is, I can't keep my eyes away."

The look in Poppy's eyes said more than the words he had spoken. It broke Branch's heart even more as she saw the pink troll.

He was deeply in love.

It was evident.

And now, there was no turning back.

All the time she could have used to get close to others, to _him,_ she had spent trying to avoid the horrible creatures that had taken her grandfather away from her.

Noticing Branch's lack of speach, the young troll King turned her way, only to see a defeated look in her eyes while she had her hands balled into fists.

Why did she seem so upset?

Did she not like his description of her?

Perhaps, he had to be straight forward.

"Branch?"

Startled and out of her spell, the blue troll turned towards her companion with wide eyes, and said:

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can I tell you who she is, and you won't freak out?"

The opportunity of a lifetime was right in front of her. Even if it would pain her in the end, she wanted to know.  
Had to.  
Otherwise she wouldn't feel satisfied.  
So with a slight nod, she muttered:

"I promise."

Suddenly, Poppy's demeanor changed to one of happiness again. The smile that made her heart flutter was there, and for a moment, she thought that it was meant for her.

Looking into the distance again, the pink troll expressed himself the best way he could.

 **"Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining! 🎶**  
 **Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying! 🎶**  
 **She's so beautiful... And I tell her everyday... 🎶"**

Poppy's gorgeous singing resonated around his tree house causing all birds around to look. Branch always felt relaxed when Poppy sung, so it was kind of soothing.

 **"Oh I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me!**  
 **And it's so, it's so, sad to see that she don't see what I see!"**

This time, the young troll king began dancing around the room for a little bit, since the song had a catchy tune. Even Branch was starting to tap her foot with the melody, a small smile creeping into her face.

But after the last line, Poppy stopped and then turned towards his companion with a smile she never saw before.

He began to sing a little above a whisper:

 **"But every time she asks me 'Do I look OK?' I say...**

 **'When I see your face...**  
 **There's not a thing that I would change...**  
 **Cause your amazing!**  
 **Just the way you are...'"**

The soft look in Poppy's eyes was something Branch only saw twice in her life.  
One, Poppy giving it to Creek when she was still among them.  
And two, in a dream. Where she wished deeply for him to see her that way as well.

Now, a dark blue blush spread across her cheeks, but she couldn't look away from him. Poppy then placed both his hands on her shoulders bringing them closer to one another.

Almost feeling his breath, he continued:

 **"And when you smile...**  
 **The whole world stops and stares for a while!**  
 **Cause your amazing...**  
 **Just the way you are.. "**

It all seemed like one of those cheesy chick flicks that Branch despised so much, yet when it was happening to her, it didn't seem so bad.

With some newfound confidence (and also the fact that it was in her way of living) she began to sing back. Her feelings would pour just a bit, to see whom he was referring to.

 **"His lips, his lips**  
 **I could kiss them all day if he'd let me**  
 **His laugh, his laugh**  
 **He sometimes hates but I think it's so sexy**  
 **He's so beautiful**  
 **And I'd tell him everyday..."**

Branch's gorgeous singing resonated around his home like buzzing bees in spring. Poppy was surprised that she was singing to him as well, perhaps there was hope after all.

Extending his hand towards the blue troll raising his eyebrows, said troll rolled her eyes in amusement and took it.

They began to dance in the middle of the room now singing together. A mixture between pop and slow dance.  
 **"Oh you know, you know, you know**

 **I'd never ask you to change**  
 **If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same.**  
 **So don't even bother asking if you look okay**  
 **You know I'll say!**

 **When I see your face (face, face...)**  
 **There's not a thing that I would change**  
 **'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**  
 **Just the way you are (are)**  
 **And when you smile (smile, smile...)**  
 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
 **'Cause, you're amazing (amazing)**  
 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **The way you are**  
 **The way you are**  
 **You're amazing (amazing)**  
 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **Yeah!"**

Laughs filled the air as they finished, because halfway through, Poppy lost rhythm in the slow dance and simply began moving his feet back and forth like a dork.

Branch found it adorable how someone from royalty didn't know how to slow dance properly.

As they both giggled in glee, Branch wrapped her arms around her pink best friend with a huge smile on her face. For a moment, she forgot about every single problem in the world.

There was no big party about to happen.

No bride that would take all of Poppy's time and affection.

No Bergens to pry.

Just her and Poppy.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Meanwhile, Poppy himself couldn't contain it any longer. There was only one thing that would make this all perfect.

"Branch... Will you marry me?"

"Poppy, I love you."

...

With wide eyes, they both looked at one another as if to confirm what they had heard. Speechless, and with faces a brighter color, they just stared agape.

Branch had gotten caught in the moment, and now only wished to turn back time and tell her past-self to just stay in bed. Maybe even go back to the bunker for a couple of years.

But the embarrassment was only half of her predicament. Did Poppy just say what she thought?

Poppy was blushing by the fact that Branch had made the move instead of him. So yeah, it was really surprising.

"Um... I'm sorry.."

"No, don't worry Poppy. You first."

"No, no! Ladies first."

"O-Ok... I wanted to say it for a while now so I guess it's good that you know... I really li-, no, I **love** you, Poppy. And I have for a while."

Branch was fidgeting uncomfortably from one feet to the other. Poppy only smiled at the display, and began fidgeting himself.

"Well, it's good to know, since I love you too. And, like I said before, will you marry me?"

 _"No way..."_

"Are you being serious? This... Isn't a dream, is it?"

"Nop. Well, if you say yes, it might as well be."

Grinning widely, Branch gave Poppy a quick squeeze hug that made him almost turn red. Releasing him, Branch replied with all she could, for once being the excited one:

"Yes!"

Poppy hugged Branch and spun her around like those classical princess stories. And after placing her on her feet again, they only laughed again.

Nothing would change between them. Except the fact that they now knew their true feelings.

Staring into each other's eyes, Poppy leaned in and placed a small kiss on top of Branch's nose. Said troll blushed furiously and smacked his hand away, making Poppy laugh at the cute display.

There would be problems from time to time as expected, but now that they had each other and the village, they wouldn't have to change. They would show their true colors, and be themselves.

Just the way they are.

 **This movie just gave me the most adorable feels ever! They didn't even kiss ONCE in the Damm movie, just hug, and yet I'm squealing in the background like a stalker.**

 **Am I the only one on this? Please tell me I'm not!**

 **I wanted to imagine what a Fem!Branch would be like, and we'll I got this. I'll probably work on her character soon enough a little better.**

 **I'm gonna try to do more fanfics in the future. This breaks my hiatus just to show you that I ain't dead xD**  
 **Please leave a comment, like and follow to see more of my content. Thank you for reading, and I'll Se you all later!**

 **Thanks for being awesome and sticking around, here's your reward.**

 **~Alice :)**


End file.
